Almas azules
by Ladyzafiro
Summary: Una extraña irrumpe en su vida... No para quedarse, ni siquiera para ser parte de ella, solo para ser por un instante... un alma azul. Minific territano.


**_**Aclaración**_****: **_**Candy Candy y sus personajes le pertenecen a Kyoto Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Almas azules<strong>

** L**os presagios de la gitana que deambulaba por la ciudad daban que hablar más por sus desaciertos, que por esas premoniciones que atribuía al destino del que decía ser conocedora. _"Habladurías de pueblo que buscan desprestigiar mi don. ¡No les tome asunto!"_ le dijo con voz cantada. Agitó sus pulseras, maldiciendo las miradas desconfiadas del grupo de personas que cuchicheaban cerca de la plaza y se apresuró a ver el futuro de la joven. Conversaron de almas amigas o gemelas, energías, encuentros y reconocimientos; de parte esencial de la vida al fin y al cabo, ya que aunque se tenga una corta edad siempre se añora lo mismo: un gran amor. Le había dibujado con uno de sus largos dedos y sobre la palma de la mano el rostro del hombre que conocería y se lo describió con detalles. Le vaticinó que sería un atractivo joven de su edad y que a horas de saber que sería el indicado... Guardó silencio y no dijo más. Todo, sin siquiera fijar sus ojos brunos en la faz de la chica. La dejó irse con la sonrisa en sus labios y la vio alejarse flotando en la espera, pese a que no siempre el destino es indulgente y en ocasiones adverso.

Ella. Por la noche miró su mano blanca, la acercó al quinqué y una falsa ilusión le hizo ver en ese trazo inexacto un rostro desconocido y perfecto, pero fue solo por unos segundos. Luego de focalizar largo rato, soñando despierta… identificó un especial color azul refulgir en el contorno de su figura frente al espejo. Sonrió ante su nutrida imaginación. No, no podía ser cierto, porque si ella encontraba ese amor del que le hablaban, no dejaría que se fuera. Y se durmió cobijando esos sueños en su almohada.

Él. Había empacado lo necesario para un viaje de semanas y huyó. No hubo carta de despedida, ni nada que alertara a nadie de su ausencia en Londres. Planificó las frases indicadas y las recitó a la brisa como un parlamento, durante toda su travesía en barco hasta estar en suelo americano. Aspiró el valor y los nervios propios para golpear la aldaba, pero su viaje ya presentaba inconvenientes: ella no estaba. Lo que le quedaba era trasladarse a la casa de invierno, donde la hallaría de unas merecidas vacaciones tras el cierre de la temporada de teatro. El día parecía no querer despuntar y el frío entumió sus huesos. Resopló y deshizo el camino andado hasta el café que rato atrás había divisado. Un chocolate caliente era todo lo que necesitaba.

Ella. Lo descubrió cuando cruzó la acera y a través de la vidriera le observó acercarse. Un vistazo bastó para admitir que el tiempo era solo un espacio vacío y que de un minuto a otro, con una mirada casual todo se volvía pausado y el murmullo de una cafetería atestada de personas se disipaba.

Él, ya era parte de su universo.

Su cuerpo completo actuó como un imán, con vida propia e independiente de ese raciocinio de la que se ufanaba. _"No te alejes" "Háblale, ahora" "Ve" "No dejes que se aleje"_ fueron las palabras que vinieron a su mente, incentivándola a actuar. Lo observó con detenimiento. Y no, no era solo su altura, ese andar pausado y su caballerosidad que no era habitual y atraía a las demás mujeres del recinto; eran esos ojos de un azul intenso, era su pasado y ese futuro que su anhelo terminó por completar, y parecía viajar a una velocidad que no pudo detener ni explicar. Ambos al mismo tiempo, cruzaron el puente invisible que distanciaba a esas almas desvalidas y tan conocidas antes de que si quiera lo recordaran. Con un roce azul dejaron de ser solitarias, para convertirse en compañía bajo la nieve de aquel clima y el que habitaba en sus corazones. Una disculpa por la torpeza de empujarle sin querer, otra mirada furtiva de su parte, una conversación innecesaria y unas preguntas de un viajero perdido. Sabía que esa conexión se desvanecería cuando se marchara, cuando le dijera donde quedaba el pueblo que buscaba, pero tomó una decisión aventurada y lo alcanzó entre la multitud de personas que transitaban.

—¡Lo acompaño! —dijo con determinación. Él se volteó para mirarla —. Va hacia la misma dirección y podemos compartir el taxi.

—…

—Queda cerca donde vivo. Si usted quiere… —aclaró con una dulce sonrisa.

—No quiero…

—¿No quiere qué? —interrumpió asombrada.

—No quiero que me trates de usted, debemos tener la misma edad. ¿No?—le dijo abriendo la puerta del taxi —.Vamos, sube…

Para ella fue una orden que acató con una sonrisa. Un par de minutos en que no hizo falta dialogar para descubrir la tristeza de no solo una Navidad sin madre —tal como la suya desde ya hace unos años—, tal vez esa era la razón por la que tomó una actitud taciturna y de simple observador durante gran parte del recorrido. No era incómodo permanecer bajo el silencio y disfrutar el paisaje vertiginoso que se desdibujaba en la ventanilla, seguía disfrutando esa agradable compañía con ojos ciegos. Hasta que un contacto involuntario de su mano sobre la suya, le hizo observarla mientras ella desterraba el silencio invitándole a quedarse y conocer los alrededores. Con alegría y con luz. Y entonces, temió que si se acercaba mucho, su corazón pudiera susurrar ese sentimiento inexplicable que la perturbaba. _"¿Puedes oírlo desde aquí? Pareciera que yo escucho tu corazón. Pausado… triste…"_ Pensó

Él. Pudo decirle que no pretendía continuar ahí, que solo era un alma libre y se marcharía de la misma manera en que vino. La miró y debía reconocer que luego de minutos de viaje ya se había tornado familiar y su proximidad sin ninguna intención, le devolvía la paz como si el sentido de su viaje fuera eso y nada más. Llegaron al destino y si bien no pretendía que siguiera junto a él, no parecía molestarle el caminar a su lado. Solo debía mostrarle donde quedaba la dirección que le indicó en ese papel. Venía a dar la cara a su pasado y tal vez a quedarse, entonces pensó: _"Tal vez tenga tiempo de conocerla más y quien sabe"_ Pero se sacudió la idea y bajó la mirada a los pasos cortos que daba en su espera, al viaje placentero del perfume de lirios, violetas silvestres y miel que desprendía su figura célica y que revoloteaba a su alrededor. "_Pareciera que pudiera escuchar su corazón desde aquí. Alegre… vital"_ Pensó.

Ella. Pudo marcharse cuando se detuvieron de improviso, ya habían llegado al destino escrito en el papel; sin embargo lo esperó y para su sorpresa no demoró demasiado. Leyó sus ojos atiborrados de lágrimas y no dijo nada. Tampoco preguntó si quería compañía, siguió la ruta de la nieve a su lado. Le dejó oír sus inseguridades con gestos y silencios hasta que de sus labios escaparon todos esos reproches que traía para su madre. Y fue esa alma azul, quien le respondió con muchas razones como si pudiera colocarse en sus zapatos, en realidad en el de todos. No hubo mirada compasiva ni lastima y encontró una mano amiga que le ofreció techo y comida por esa noche.

Él. Aceptó y recorrió con la mirada, el acogedor departamento que compartía esa joven con su padre, su única familia. La cena que le esperaba la disfrutó y le enseñaron la habitación de huéspedes. Una vez más agradeció la hospitalidad. El sueño desapareció y buscó un cigarro, para no despertar a los demás se fue hasta la azotea del edificio a zancadas. Un mar de estrellas refulgía en ese manto de cielo oscuro y ella bajo la luz de la luna que a ratos se escondía tras espesas nubes.

—Ciertas estrellas cumplen deseos —dijo ella, a ojos cerrados, percibiéndole en la brisa cargada de su perfume. Reconociéndole.

—Sólo las fugaces —respondió acortando la distancia y guardando el cigarro.

—Esperemos entonces.

—¿Crees que habrá una? El cielo no está tan despejado.

—La habrá… Ya lo verás.

Y vieron una. Le dirigió una mirada de triunfo, adorable. Ella sabía que esa tarde, su compañero había perdido la esperanza y no pediría nada. Reconocía su pesar y deseó que conociera la felicidad. Un deseo genuino que nació del fondo de su alma… azul. Sonrió y dejó que el embrujo de sus ojos lo cautivaran hasta tenerla cerca y disfrutar de su abrazo. Hasta que depositó un beso en su frente apaciguando sus pensamientos y esas lágrimas como si de una despedida se tratara. _"¿Por qué todo dolía tanto? ¿Por qué tenía tanta tristeza?"_ Pensó.

Ella, fue la primera en estar en pie. La mañana llegó antes de lo que esperaba y la despedida fue silente. Era promesa y advertencia que se iría, ya lo sabía. No podía evitar sentir tristeza, conociendo que no había lógica posible a ese sentimiento, pero era real. Lo vio salir y marcharse con su maleta, no volteó y sus pasos se marcaron en la nieve que comenzó a caer sin descanso. Alejándose. Ella, volvió a la realidad y la cordura puso sus pies en tierra firme y quiso continuar con sus quehaceres, pero aún existía ese impulso que se volvió tan difícil de callar. ¿Para qué esperar? Iría ese mismo día y empacó lo justo y necesario. Locura, pero sentía que no podía estar lejos de su silueta. Corrió a su encuentro a ojos cerrados y guiada por su corazón y es que no se puede dejar ir un pedazo de tu propia esencia en un barco, dejar que kilómetros separen a dos almas que coincidentemente eran azules. Su sonrisa, esos labios con sabor a tabaco parecían habérsele tatuado en su piel y corrió distraída. Demasiado.

¿En qué momento sintió el cuerpo entumecido? ¿Cómo es que saboreo la sangre y el frío de la nieve sobre su mejilla? La mirada de los curiosos que la rodearon y el enjambre de palabras eran eco en sus oídos. Batalló con el dolor y el cansancio. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y su mirada azul vino a su mente, a su sueño profundo.

Él. Percibió el frío arremolinarse en sus mejillas, en su espalda e instalarse como un peso que le obligó a sentarse. Respiró con dificultad y cerró los ojos, agotado. Pensó en cómo había vagado en las sombras grises de otoño, para quedarse en el ocaso de esos ojos etéreos de esa joven desconocida. Y la evocó. Cada vez que se perdía en sus ojos de miel un mundo de secretos y vivencias se revelaban con tanta sencillez. Cuando la miraba pensaba en que pudo haber bebido del cántaro roto de sus besos, esos que imaginariamente observaba danzar desde sus labios cuando la veía hablar y hasta sonreír. Pudo dejar un trozo de su corazón arrebujado en el ruedo de su vestido, por una noche o quizás para siempre. Claro que pudo. ¿Pero qué había para ofrecer cuando no había pasado? Tibieza y luz bajo sus espesas pestañas, bajo ese abrazo de hiedra que por instantes lo retuvo. Tal vez era una rareza de la que no puedes dejar de admirar o solo la necesidad de compañía de una noche.

Ella. Lo vio partir con ojos llenos de lágrimas, con todas esas frases que se enmudecieron entre sus labios y le pareció verle llorar. Había abordado el Mauritania con él y le siguió por los pasillos, como niebla de invierno. Acaricio junto a la brisa marina sus cabellos y se despidió de su alma azul que habitaba en esos hermosos ojos eternos. _"Pudo ser, si te hubiera dicho…pero no ahora"_ Pensó. Y le susurró cerca de su oído: _"Hasta siempre, hasta otra vida en que me puedas reconocer como yo lo hice en este minuto". _Ella sería su alma azul y amiga, guardiana hasta que otra de iguales características le acompañara. Y esa joven ya estaba en ese barco, justo frente a él. Una joven de cabellos de oro, sonrisa afable y pecosa. Ocuparía su corazón y su vida.

La misma gitana le reconoció con pesar. Contaba la historia de aquella joven cada vez que le preguntaban sobre el amor y recitaba un poema:

**_Cuenta los minutos de desdichas,_**

**_en que la luna cayó del cielo_**

**_y esa estrella fugaz que nunca quiso_**

**_darle luz a tu corazón nocturno._**

**_Si es destino, tus ojos extraviados_**

**_el camino a los míos hallaran,_**

**_Y redescubrirás la senda a mi alma amiga._**

**_Y es que yo sigo el fulgir azul…_**

**_De tu alma nómada,_**

**_de tus pasos cansados,_**

**_de tus labios áridos,_**

**_de tu sonrisa ajada_**

**_y de tus brazos desgastados._**

Una vez alguien dijo que las almas no tienen rostro, ni siquiera sexo definido, porque no son cuerpo, habitan en ellos y como orugas tejen un capullo para convertirse en el momento indicado en libres mariposas para volar a la eternidad. Pese a que vuelan solas y se van solas, viven en grupos. Las almas vienen y se van siendo etéreas; sin embargo estaba segura que tenían colores… tal como el aura. Atrayente y eterna. La de ellos era coincidentemente: azul. Con sabor a nieve, miel y con el aroma de la eternidad.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Notas de autor<strong>__: Minific que nació para una convocatoria llamada: "Una emoción para siempre" del grupo de EDTG. Sacó el segundo lugar. Gracias, chicas. El p__oema es de mi autoría. _

_Tengo mis teorías sobre las almas gemelas, y la realidad es que no siempre están destinadas a estar juntas. No me imagino junto a Terry y me pareció entretenido hacer este relato con un personaje intenso que le hace sentir y vivir una atracción inexplicable justo antes de conocer a Candy; así que "ella" puede ser cualquiera de ustedes. _

_Gracias por leer._

_**Ladyzafiro**_


End file.
